Happy Tree Friends Bloopers
by emico997
Summary: Yup, you guessed it, HTF outtakes caught on camera. In story format. Next up: House warming!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is gonna be so fun. I don't own anything. Enjoy.**

Take 1…

Lumpy began to spin the roundabout that Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy were on. Lumpy began to pick up the speed. Everything was going great until Toothy's beaver tail smashed into lumpy's face.

"Arrghh!" Lumpy screamed glaring at the purple beaver. Toothy blushed.

"Sorry?"

Take 24…

"Okay, Toothy, try to avoid hitting lumpy with your tail." The director said. "Like you've been doing the last 24 times."

"Okay!" Toothy called.

A much bruised Lumpy walked onto the set.

"And action!"

Lumpy began to once again spin the roundabout. Toothy managed to pull his tail in to avoid hitting Lumpy. Toothy began to loosen his grip, preparing to fly off, but then Giggles feet hit lumpy's face.

"OW!" Lumpy snapped

Before the moose could recover, Cuddles entire body smashed into Lumpy, knocking him over.

"Urrgh." Lumpy stood up.

Then, to finish the scene off, Toothy's tail once again hit Lumpy.

"I want a stunt double…" Lumpy moaned weakly.

Take 1…

"Okay Toothy, all you have to do is let go of the Roundabout at the exact right moment so you'll hit the tree and pretend to die."

Toothy nodded.

As the roundabout picked up speed, Toothy closed his eyes and let go. Unfortunately, he had timed it wrong and went flying _past _the tree and landed painfully on the ground.

"This is gonna take a while" the director sighed.

Take 2…

Toothy once again prepared himself to let go.

"Now Toothy!" The director called

Sadly, it took a moment for Toothy to realize what the director meant and let go and in that moment he had passed the tree and was heading straight for… Lumpy.

"I am so gonna quit!" Lumpy screamed, picking himself off the floor. He paused and looked down at the mauve beaver. "I think he's dead…"

Take 33…

"I can do it this time, I can feel it!" Toothy exclaimed

"You said that all the other times" A bandaged Lumpy said.

"This is getting boring." Giggles sighed

"Let's go again" Cuddles groaned.

Toothy narrowed his eyes as he began spinning. Then he let go. He was heading straight for a tree. Sadly for the gap toothed little guy he had been aiming for a foam tree, but he had accidently launched himself at a _real _tree.

"OH NO!" Toothy yelled.

Toothy hit the tree with such force it nearly knocked him out.

"I think I've broken my back." Toothy groaned.

"Perfect!" The director exclaimed. "Get ready for the next scene, get me a doughnut and phone an ambulance."

Take 1…

"Finally!" Giggles exclaimed.

"Okay Giggles, all you have to do is hold onto the bar and when it breaks you go flying."

"Sure! I've waited all my life for this!"

As the roundabout continued to spin faster. Giggles grabbed hold of the bar, closed her eyes and tried to look scared. However, after a few minutes, the bar didn't break.

"Huh?"

As Giggles turned around to face the bar, it finally broke. Unfortunately for Giggles, she wasn't prepared and went flying in the wrong direction- straight at Lumpy.

"Why has hitting me become a running gag?" Lumpy groaned.

"Okay people-er animals- let's try again." The director sighed.

Take 1…

With Giggles scene finally complete, Cuddles scene was the last to do.

He had slipped a pair of realistic gloves that were attached to the roundabout, and he would slip out of them to make it look like his hands had come off.

The scene was ready but there was one small problem.

"Where's Lumpy."

Meanwhile, the blue moose was casually sitting in his trailer eating cheese.

"Every time they still managed to hit me." He grumbled.

Take 2…

With all the actors in position, including lumpy, the scene began.

As Cuddles began to spin around, he screamed some jumbled up words that sort of sounded like,

"Alright, alright, I don't wanna die!" And attempted to get his hands out of the gloves. They wouldn't move.

"Okay!" Cuddles yelled "Who put glue in my gloves?"

Somewhere off stage, Giggles hid an empty bottle of glue.

"I knew it was you who glued the pole down."

Take 1...

Finally, after so much effort, the scene was nearly over. All that was left was for Lumpy to stop the roundabout and walk away.  
Lumpy slowly stopped spinning the roundabout and began panting. He looked down, expecting to see Cuddles hands still on the pole. He saw nothing.

"I think they've fallen off."

Lumpy looked around for a few moments, and then shrugged.

"At least I didn't get hit again!"

Just then a football came out of nowhere and hit Lumpy in the face.

"Sorry Lumpy!" Cuddles called.

"I need a pay rise." Lumpy mumbled.

**A.N. If you want to request an episode, feel free. Emico out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. New chapter! WOO! Enjoy! Me no own htf! House warming.**

Take 1…

Petunia was in the burning tree house. "Handy!" She screamed as she lept out of the house at Handy. Unfortunately for them both, Petunia underestimated the power of her jump, so the blue skunk landed right on top of the beaver.

"Ow!" Handy yelled. The two tried to get off each other, but Handy's bandages had become tangled in Petunia's necklace and the two were unable to get untangled.

"A little help?"

Take 20…

"Come on Petunia, you can do it this time!" Handy cheered.

Petunia nodded and jumped out the building. Again, she never realised how far she should jump. Petunia sailed over Handy's head and crashed onto the ground.

Handy ran up to Petunia. "Can we keep that?"

Take 49…

"Ok, Petunia, please DO NOT jump so far." The director said.

Petunia sighed then made a half-hearted leap out the house. Sadly, her tail became caught on the edge of the house and Petunia was left hanging out of her house. Handy stood there gaping at her.

"How on earth did you do that?"

Take 1...

With the jumping scene finally over, Petunia lay on the ground with false fire around her. After failing to grab the hose, Handy saw a bucket on the ground, apparently full of water. He kicked it over Petunia. Gooey, lumpy, Sticky, Mushy custard poured out of the bucket, completely covering Petunia while she screamed.

"Who did that?"

Meanwhile Toothy and Cuddles were hiding behind a tree.

"That. Was. Totally. EPIC!"

Take 1…

With the bucket scene over, Handy prepared himself to stamp on Petunia. He slowly lifted one of his feet up- and stopped.

"Where the hell did these boots come from?"

Take 2…

After being forced to wear the boots, Handy prepared himself to jump on a dummy of Petunia. He began to stamp the fire out. He instantly stopped when the 'dummy' began screaming.

"Petunia?"

"OK!" The director yelled. "Who forgot to replace the real Petunia with a dummy?"

Petunia was lying on the floor, bruised, covered in custard and had just been stamped on.

"Urrgh." She groaned.

"Coffee break?" Someone suggested.

**A.N. Bye! Thanks 4 reading!**


End file.
